School of Slayers
by FIGHTER OF JUSTICE
Summary: What events could follow when this group of personalities is placed in a public high school, nothing good, surely. Follow the slayers as they attempt to survive school, and most likely fail.
1. Chapter 1

A thundering yell ripped through the morning air, "NATSU, TIME TO WAKE UP" Igneel screamed knowing full well his son didn't have the responsibility to wake himself up.

Natsu hissed and forced his eyes open glaring over at his digital clock, "It's 5:45 in the morning dad!"

"And school starts at around seven and you have about a 30 minute walk, I would advise you to get up and get ready." Igneel retorted having made his way to Natsu's doorway. Natsu rolled off his bed forcing his blue, yes _blue_, cat, Happy, to leap off and scramble for safety.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." He grumbled, snagging some clothes from his closet and shuffling into the bathroom.

_First day of senior year huh? Cool, I guess_. Yawning he pulled on some jeans, a tank top and his usual sleeveless vest, it wasn't particularly 'dress code' but the school had long since learned not to bother him about it. Natsu brushed his teeth and glanced into the mirror _My hair is salmon, not pink_. In case you were wondering, Natsu _did_ in fact repeat this to himself everyday.

Igneel was sitting at the kitchen table, his eyes swiftly scanning the morning paper. "Looks like Tartaros Inc. Has been going downhill lately"

Natsu snorted as he walked in, backpack slung over his shoulder, "I wouldn't mind, I hate the man that runs it AND the way he runs his company."

Igneel simply nodded, "Looks like they've realized their own faults too, they're launching some initiative called E.N.D."

Natsu scrunched up his eyebrows, "I wonder what that's all about, I guess I'll be heading out now." Igneel launched a bag of poptarts at him that he grabbed out of the air with his remaining hand . Natsu slipped on his sandals B_ecause who the hell needs actual shoes, as I always say._ and walked out of the house starting on his way to school scowling at the fact that he didn't have a car.

* * *

Wendy, being the preppy girl she's always been and due to an overload of excitement for her first day of high school, was already awake and ready. Having nothing else to do she sat down and clicked on the television.

"E.N.D initiative? I wonder what that is?" She watched the screen intently while she stroked her pure white cat, and she really meant _pure _white. She'd almost lost the poor thing in the snow multiple times.

Wendy was startled out of her trance when her mother's voice sounded from the kitchen, "Wendy I'm leaving for work, be careful!"

"Okay mom I will, bye!" Wendy replied, hearing the door open and shut shortly after. Wendy stood up and grabbed her bag, "I guess I should head out too, bye-bye Carla!" Wendy smiled at her cat getting a meow in reply. Wendy happily skipped out the door and down the street, eager for the first day of school.

* * *

Cobra awoke to a backhand roughly connecting with the side of his head.

"Get up bastard, you need to get ready for your stupid school" Cobra rolled over and glared up at his foster father _Brain_. That's what they called him because he didn't like to use real names, he didn't want to feel connected to any of us _useless children_.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Brain glared back at him with malice as Cobra trudged out of his room, everyone except _Midnight's _room, actually.

He was going to be attending Magnolia High for his senior year of high school. After being expelled from Oracion Seis High School the last day of school the year before, "It was a non-lethal dose of poison, and the teacher was an asshole!" He had tried to reason, as you can tell it hadn't worked.

Cobra slipped on his sneakers whose soles were falling off, a pair of ripped jeans he hadn't bought them that way and a black T-shirt. He would've brushed his teeth but _Brain says toothbrushes and toothpaste are unnecessary and we'll live without them._ Cobra walked past the bathroom, scowling to see Midnight, Brain's actual son who's name was actually Macbeth but we weren't _good enough_ to call him that, brushing his teeth. Of course Midnight was the only one that was properly cared for. _Midnight_ got a toothbrush, _Midnight_ got nice shoes, _Midnight_ got to go to the fancy school. Cobra hated him, and what did Midnight do when he walked past, the little bitch _smirked_. Cobra just growled and kept walking and stalked out the door. Of course he didn't eat breakfast why would Brain want to feed _him_. Hopefully, just maybe, this year wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Rogue groaned as the screech of his alarm clock had started and frantically searched for the snooze button, he resorted to simply ripping the plug out of the wall, his search uneventful. He rose to a sitting position on his couch and stared off into the darkness for a few minutes trying to escape the holds of sleep. He snapped out of it when he heard a soft 'mew' echo from beside him, he turned his head and smiled at his green cat, Frosch. Green, a cat? You may ask, well that's not even the weirdest part of it. His cat also happened to walk around wearing a pink frog suit, and would constantly mewl at you if you took it off, not stopping until it's returned.

"Hey Frosch, good morning." Rogue said scratching her head as he groggily stood up and bumbled into the bathroom. He decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, brushed his teeth and brushed his hair, trying and inevitably failing to keep it out of his eye.

Deciding to eat breakfast at school, Rogue walked out of his apartment, got in his black Cadillac, a gift from his dad, and drove off.

* * *

Gajeel awoke much the same as Natsu did, except Igneel's choice of words and tone weren't as, ah, unruly, "GAJEEL GET THE FUCK UP, TIME FOR SCHOOL"

Gajeel's response was none the kinder, "HOLD ON A MINUTE YA SCRAP IRON BASTARD." A name he saw fit for his father since Metalicana had worked as an actual blacksmith making items out of iron since Gajeel was little.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BOY!" Metalicana shouted decidedly ending the quarrel.

"Hypocritical bastard"Gajeel muttered under his breath. Despite what altercations like these may tell you, they really did have a very good father-son relationship.

Gajeel pet his black pet cat Pantherlily, a stray that they had picked up years whom had a crescent shaped scar beside one eye. He then proceeded to stand up and walk out of the room. He put on his jeans and his favorite black Metallica shirt. Gajeel brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom making sure to grab his precious headband that was given to him by a dear friend. Gajeel sat down at the kitchen table and piled his plate down with the breakfast food his father had made

"Excited for the first day of your senior year ,brat?" Metalicana questioned jokingly.

"What do you think?" Gajeel replied unintentionally spewing bits of egg from his mouth.

"There's a first time for everything."

Gajeel snorted and walked outside uttering his farewell, "Seeya." Then slammed the door shut, hopped on his motorcycle, revved the engine and zoomed off.

* * *

Down a desolate road barred from any activity that morning sprinted a young man by the name of Sting Eucliffe, who was already 7 minutes late for school, "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

**Well that's it for today guys, thanks for reading. By the way I don't hate Midnight, he's just not a main character in this story and it adds for character development. I do however, hate Brain**. **Also this chapter has just been rewritten and I'll be working on chapter two this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu snorted as he walked into school. The first thing he saw was Gray Fullbuster, wearing nothing but his boxers, being dragged into the front office by Principal Makarov, "I was wearing clothes when I walked into school, I swear!" The nude teenager tried to reason, his words fell upon deaf ears ast he office door slammed shut.

"Some things never change, huh?" A voice emanated from beside him and he heard a familiar giggle, at least there'd be something good about this day.

He instantly turned his head to greet the voice with a grin."Heya Luce! How've you been?" Lucy returned his smile with one of her own.

"Oh you know same old same old. Swim season was really tough this season, Coach Aquarius is brutal." Natsu let out a light hearted laugh.

"Yeah I know how you feel, Laxus is none the kinder, I'm still sore from _last _football season."

Lucy giggled once again, "So who do you have first period?" Natsu smirked as he looked down at his schedule.

"Looks like I've got world history with old Gildarts." Lucy frowned.

"Man that sucks, I've got physics with Ms. Babasaama."

Natsu chuckled, "Well maybe if you weren't so smart you wouldn't be in smart classes, see ya later Luce." Natsu waved heading off to class, Lucy scoffed at his remark.

"Yeah see you later Natsu." Lucy returned walking in the opposite direction.

Natsu walked through his first periods classes door, "Heya Gildarts, how ya doing?" Natsu cheerily greeted the man sitting at the desk in the front of the room.

Gildarts opened one of his closed eyes and muttered, "That's Mister Clive to you Natsu, take a seat." Natsu kept his grin on his face as he sat down _Yeah, this year won't be that bad._

* * *

Wendy scratched her head, surveying the area as she attempted to locate her classroom _Maybe I should have gone to that open house a couple of weeks ago_.

"Hey Wendy, could you help me?" She turned around to find herself facing Romeo Conbolt. Romeo had been her best friend since she moved to Magnolia three years ago.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Wendy asked.

"Do you know where Mister Sequen's classroom is? I have him for environmental."

Wendy laughed nervously, "No actually...but that's the place I'm looking for too, maybe we can search together?" Romeo looked disappointed but it quickly faded as he smiled.

"Yeah that sounds alright to me, let's go." He said as they started to walk down the halls.

After five minutes of searching Romeo let out a groan, "Why didn't they put the room numbers on the schedules? What is wrong with these people?" They heard a short laugh echo out from behind them.

"The old man never really was all that practical." Romeo and Wendy smiled brightly as they turned around and cheered out.

"LAXUS!"

"Yeah, yeah keep it down. What are you two still wandering the halls for?" Laxus was the football coach and stand in gym teacher at Magnolia High as well as being the grandson of the principal. Wendy and Romeo knew him because they always attended football games and practice to watch Natsu.

"We're kind of lost, do you know where Mister Seqeun's classroom is?" Romeo supplied.

"Yeah I understand why you'd be lost on that one, Warrod's class is actually outside in the greenhouse by the west side of school. Just tell him your situation he's not too strict." Romeo nodded and thanked Laxus while they began running towards the west side of school.

A few minutes later they arrived and explained the situation to the teacher, a stern look passed over his face, "Three weeks detention, both of you, this is unacceptable." Romeo fell over in disbelief and a distraught look passed over Wendy's face.

"D-detention, b-b-but I've never had detention." Her eyes began to water up.

Warrod simply laugh at all of this and stated."Only joking, of course." Wendy deadpanned _This teacher is going to be a lot to put up with._

* * *

Cobra stalked down the hallway scowling all the way, a new school and people were already trying to avoid him. It seemed like the entire hall moved away as he walked, he caught a freshman giving him a strange look.

"What the fuck are you looking at you little shit?" The kid put his head down and quickly shuffled away, okay so maybe he had _some _part in why people avoided him. Still didn't give the dumbass any rights to be staring at him. His path was interrupted as he ran into an obstacle, he looked down to identify it. He scowled, he'd run into a living object, much more difficult to put up with than the inanimate ones.

In his path stood a girl that was about half a foot shorter than him, with shoulder length purple hair and was wearing a light green dress. She was busy removing something from her locker. _This girl...she looks familiar, but why?_ He shook the thought from his head.

"Hey, get the hell out of my way." Cobra urged, the girl turned towards him and shot a nasty look.

"Couldn't you ask nicely or, oh, I don't know, walk around me?" Cobra growled and walked around her, hearing her locker close as he did.

Cobra glanced behind him, "Why the hell are you following me?" He sneered, she sneered right on back.

"I'm _not_ following you, we're just heading in the same direction!" He rolled his eyes, of course.

"Fine then where the hell are you going so I can avoid you?" Cobra very much wanted to stay away from this girl.

"Mister Gaebolg's class if you _must _know," Cobra grimaced, that was exactly where he was heading _Fuck_ he mentally cursed. "And where are you heading? Mister grumpy-pants." Cobra cursed under his breath.

"Mister Gaebolg's class..." He uttered violently, Cobra could _feel _her smirking behind him.

"Well then lead the way." The violet haired girl mused. Seconds later they stopped at the classroom doorway and walked in. Cobra was horrified to discover only two seats left, side by side.

"Ah you two are the last ones to come in, please sit down, I assume you're Kinana and E-" Mister Gaebolg's sentence was cut off by Cobra who was scowling even deeper as he sat down.

"Cobra, Cobra is fine sir." Precht looked surprised at the sudden interruption but it seemed he got the message.

"Yes alright, class now that everyone is here I'd like you to introduce yourselves to the person sitting beside you. You will be working together all year after all." Cobra was going to die at this school, he was really going to die here. He maneuvered his vision to the left where the girl, Kinana, was _still_ smirking with her chin resting on her hands.

"We didn't really get a proper introduction, my name is Kinana Serpenmal." Cobra sighed, he wasn't telling this girl his name.

"You can call me Cobra." Kinana raised her eyebrows amusedly _Secretive, huh? I'll get that name out of him eventually. _Kinana thought determinedly

"Well very pleased to meet you, _Cobra._" He recognized that determined look on the girl's face and he determined that this was going to be a very long year.

* * *

Rogue sighed as he walked out of his second period class _Where the hell is Sting at? Did he miss the bus again? _It was very likely that he had, It was doubtful Sting woke himself up on time and Sting's car was in the shop. It was also highly likely Sting would be requesting a ride from him for the next couple of weeks. Rogue pulled his folded schedule out of his pocket to check what his third period class was.

3rd Period - Physical Training Dreyar, Laxus

Damn, he had forgotten about that class and didn't have any clothes to wear to it. He knew the repercussions that would bring from Laxus. Also since Laxus knew him personally, he knew how much worse the repercussions would be than if it were anyone else. Rogue sighed and hurried to the gym knowing that it would be better just to go ahead and get this event out of the way. He trudged into the gym and sat down on the bottom bleachers with the rest of the class.

'RING' the class had started.

"Alright pipsqueaks, go get dressed!" Laxus bellowed out blowing his whistle. Rogue hadn't moved, and Laxus noticed. The tall blonde man walked up to him wearing a ferocious grin, "Well, well, well...if it isn't Ryos Cheney, I hear you're going by Rogue nowadays? That's cool but more importantly...where are your gym clothes?"

Rogue replied nervously, "I, uh forgot them?" Laxus' grin widened.

"Oh? Mister straight A, perfect attendance, never failed a test forgot something? TWENTY LAPS RYOS!" Laxus bellowed, Rogue stumbled and started running around the edge of the gymnasium. Only seconds after he began running he heard Laxus again, "Late and no clothes? I expected better from you Kagura. TWENTY LAPS WITH RYOS, MIKAZUCHI." And seconds after Kagura Mikazuchi was running right beside him.

They had actually become quite good friends due to their similar quiet and respectful nature's. They had met because Kagura was friends with Sting's girlfriend, Yukino.

"So what's your story?" Rogue smirked at the girl who was attempting to pull her hair into a ponytail whilst running.

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't have time to do laundry so I didn't have any gym clothes and Mister Faust kept me behind after class." Rogue nodded.

"So why didn't you just tell Laxus, oh I'm sorry _Mister Dreyar_, that?" Kagura gave him a blank stare and Rogue simply smiled and shrugged.

"Because _Ryos_, we both know that he would have ignored any excuse I threw it him." Rogue nodded again, he definitely knew that to be true.

"So he won't take an excuse, yeah. But Mister Faust didn't give you a note?" Rogue supplied, Kagura let out a cold laugh.

"Mister Faust is an ass." Rogue raised a surprised eyebrow, Kagura didn't typically address her superiors in that manor. She must really dislike the man for whatever reason, not that Mister Faust was very likable anyhow. Rogue and Kagura eventually finished their laps and went to sit down with the rest of the class, sweating and panting.

"Alright, this class has the word _physical_ in it. So since it's the first week of school we'll be doing that whole mandatory physical fitness testing and whatnot." He scanned the students sitting on the floor, "It looks like you're all juniors and seniors so you know what to do, report back to me with results." Laxus concluded as he laid down on the bottom step of the bleachers. Rogue eyed him suspiciously _How lazy._

Rogue stood up and strolled over to the pull up bar, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Gajeel sniggered as he strutted into his fourth period class _AP English Language_. Yeah that's right, _AP _and _English _were together, in the name of one of his classes. Levy had been nagging him over his repugnant English and writing abilities since seventh grade. She had insisted he be tutored by her, and tutor him she did for 5 and a half years. That would be how Gajeel happened to end up in an advanced placement English class.

"Oh surprise, surprise. Look who it is." Gajeel voiced sarcastically in the direction of a certain blue haired female. Levy faced Gajeel and her face lit up with surprise and delight.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?" Gajeel frowned at that remark.

"I am in class, Shrimp." He declared, Levy only giggled at him and rolled her eyes.

"No, Gajeel. I meant _your _class." Gajeel's frown deepened, he was getting tired of this.

"Shrimp this _is _my class." He growled. Levy faltered additional surprise creeping into her face, though she quickly returned to her smile.

"Wow, I guess I'm a good tutor after all, aren't I?" Gajeel merely grunted in reply while they took their seats. Levy opted to sit between Gajeel and Lucy Heartfilia who of course was _also_ in here. Shortly after the teacher, Mister Stinger, walked in.

"All right class, take your seats," Mister Stinger observed the class and _of course_ he stopped to look at Gajeel Redfox, "Mister Redfox, may I ask why you are in this classroom?" Levy's playful jabs he was fine with, but Gajeel really hated Bluenote Stinger.

"Well maybe you could figure it out yourself if you'd bother to look down at that role sheet in your hand, _Mister Stinger_." The teacher's eyes narrowed and he did in fact glance down at the piece of paper attached to the clipboard he was holding.

"Ah, yes here it is, _very _sorry about that, _Gajeel,_" Gajeel grunted at the obvious sarcasm in his voice but said nothing, "Now since it's the first day back and all I won't make you do anything too extreme. Just write a page about what you did over summer vacation and whatnot." Bluenote drawled, turning on his computer and zoning out from anything his students said.

_Thank God Levy is in this class with me, otherwise it's doubtful I'd ever attend. _Gajeel notioned as he set pen to paper.

* * *

Sting finally slowed down and attempted to catch his breath as he walked through the front door of Magnolia High School _Halfway into fourth period isn't bad, right? _He reasoned with himself. Sting didn't know how he was in this school's district since he lived so far from it. He would definitely be getting rides from Rogue for the next couple of weeks. He couldn't be tardy again especially after this fiasco on the _first _day.

Hopefully he could sneak around until fifth and slip in there, maybe Principal Makarov wouldn't cat - "Ahem"

Sting looked down. Master Makarov had been standing there since he came in, "Follow me, Mister Eucliffe." The principal commanded walking through the front office door. Sting hung his head in shame and drug himself along behind Makarov.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to update, really! I'll try to keep a more steady updating stream from now on!**

**Sorry if Kinana is a bit OOC, I feel like if it came to someone with Cobra's personality she could be sarcastic and quirky. It also helps as she matches Cobra's personality.**

**And don't worry about Sting! We'll be seeing more of him after this chapter and he **_**mostly **_**won't just be comedy relief.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue sighed as he finally escaped the clutches of his sixth period class, it's not that Mr. Conbolt was a strict teacher or anything. The man was just a bit...eccentric, was probably the word to describe him. The girls didn't take too kindly to his wandering eyes either. Though the man's perversity had been kept to a minimum as he ranted throughout the class of how it was his son's first day in high school. Rogue was sure Romeo would be fine, which was what he kept insisting to Macao but had gone unheard.

Rogue quickened his pace towards the schools front entrance, hoping for his path to be uninterrupted o his quest to reach his car. But as always his attempts were in vain as dark purple hair flowed into his view followed by the body it belonged to.

"Hey Rogue, I'm gonna stop by that new burger place to get a bite to eat. You wanna come with?" Kagura asked Rogue, hoping this time he'd actually accept an offer to come with her. Rogue smiled sweetly at her, a small amount of sorrow in his eyes. She knew instantly that the answer would turn out to be something along the lines of 'I can't today' or some excuse that had to do with Sting.

"Sorry Kagura but I can't, I have something to do today." Kagura frowned and narrowed her eyes, of course she was right. But she had to wonder for what reason the dark haired teen always refused her. He _had _to be doing _something _everyday, it's not like he turned her down just to laze around his house for the rest of the day. _Could he already be seeing a girl, is he trying to spare my feelings?_ She attempted as an explanation. She knew that wasn't true of course, Rogue would have told her about something like that.

"You _always _say that, shadow boy." Kagura begged resorting to using his nickname. Anybody would know why he was called that. The guy always slipped into the shadows as an attempt to avoid social confrontations and sometimes unintentionally. He honestly must just prefer it there.

His smile stayed in place, "Yeah I know, but it _is _true Kagura, I promise." Rogue reasoned. Kagura simply huffed and walked away ending the conversation with a 'whatever'. Rogue slumped his shoulders and continued his path avoiding any other deterrents. As much as he wanted to get to his car, Rogue's best friend presented himself as a deterrent. The young man waltzed out of the office directly into his path.

"Hey, Rogue! How ya doin' buddy? Ha-ha for real though I need a ride home!" Sting exclaimed cheerfully hurling his arm around Rogue's shoulder. Rogue snorted, he had predicted this at the beginning of the day after all.

"Why don't you just ride the bus, Sting?" Rogue inquired. Sting touched his hand to his chest feigning offense.

"C'mon man, all the dipshit freshmen ride the bus and I can't put up with that for more than an hour!" Of course, Sting had turned into an upperclassman that constantly berated the new freshmen. Rogue sighed yet again, aside from his cousin Gajeel, Sting was the only person who he would allow to do this.

"Fine come on." Rogue grumbled as they walked out of the school and entered his car. Some thirty or so minutes later they had arrived at Sting's apartment. The blonde haired knucklehead hopped out of the car and grinned at his friend.

"Yo thanks for the ride buddy, I appreciate it. But I kind of, uh, need a ride tomorrow morning too and afternoon and the next two weeks." Sting admitted laughing lightly afterwards.

"Yeah I know, Sting." Rogue said as he began to back out of the driveway.

"And Rogue," Sting began again, wearing a serious look this time, Rogue moved his foot away from the pedal, "I'm your best friend ya know, don't think I don't know where you go everyday. You should tell Kagura and stop blowing her off like an ass, she deserves to know." Rogue nodded at him acknowledgedly and backed out of the parking area driving off.

* * *

A black Cadillac pulled into the parking lot of Magnolia West General Hospital and a young man with shoulder length black hair stepped out. He walked through the main doors and waved towards the secretary sitting at her desk. The young woman waved back and smiled.

"Hello Rogue, go right on up." She told him, he had come around enough that most of the employees knew him on a first name basis. He nodded and strode towards the elevator, walking inside and pressing the button for Floor 3. He ambled down the corridors until he found the designated room, 325 labeled with the name _Skiadrum Cheney. _He pushed down on the door handle and walked in.

In the hospital bed lay a pale man that had striking red eyes and shadowy black hair that fell three fourths of the way down his back who bore a light blue hospital gown. Nearly eight years ago Skiadrum had been afflicted with a little known disease with no known cure. They had been keeping him in the hospital since, barely in a stable condition. His uncle Metalicana had brought him to the hospital, visiting every now and then himself until he was fourteen, when Gajeel subbed in and brought him around until he finally got his own car.

Skiadrum turned his head and smiled weakly at his son, "Hey kiddo how're you doing?" Skiadrum asked coughing shortly after. Skiadrum already knew though, he knew Rogue better than anyone and could see the hints of sadness in his eyes. But it didn't stop him from asking.

"I'm doing alright, a bit sore though. Laxus grilled me for forgetting my gym clothes today." Skiadrum weakly laughed, he had heard about Laxus and some of Rogue's other friends over the past few years and it sounded like something he'd do. But there was only one of Rogue's friends Skiadrum actually knew himself.

"And how is that little flashlight doing?" Skiadrum jokingly asked. It was a joke he and his son shared after both realizing how Sting seemed to brighten everything up when he walked into a room, so they nicknamed him 'flashlight'. The complete opposite of Rogue's 'shadow boy' in fact, an odd occurrence that the two were friends.

"Well you know, Sting is Sting. He was late to school today and like _really_ late, didn't get in till fourth period. Principal Dreyar grilled him for that, wasn't really his fault since his car broke down. Which is also how I've become a taxi service since he's resorted to having me take him to and from school." Skiadrum let out another feeble chuckle, he absolutely _knew_ that sounded like the young Eucliffe.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, Skiadrum observing his sons facial expression. He could sense the thoughtful look and distress Rogue was feeling. He was also old enough and had been on enough romantic exploits to know when someone was thinking about a girl, he had been part of a rock band after all.

"You turned that girl down to come see me again, didn't you?" Skiadrum concluded. Rogue hadn't particularly spoke much of the girl, as he didn't speak much of anyone, but it was enough. Rogue looked over at his father with a surprised look that quickly melted away as he frowned.

"You can tell, huh?" Rogue sighed.

"I can always tell, Rogue," Skiadrum scoffed, "You need to stop doing this, I'll be fine without you here everyday kiddo. She obviously cares about you if she's still willing to ask you out even after years of refusing her." Rogue opened his mouth to object, but Skiadrum held his hand up stopping him short.

"Now you listen here, for the rest of this week you can stop by here to visit me, but," Skiadrum offered pointing an accusing finger at his son, "Next week _you_ are going to ask that girl out before she really stops caring." He finished with an order. Rogue sighed again, his father was right and he knew it. But for whatever reason he just refused to accept it.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with it?" Rogue asked for confirmation.

Skiadrum glared over at his son, he was rarely this stubborn, "Boy if you don't ask that girl out next week I'm going to climb out of this hospital bed and kick your ass, and that won't end well for either of us." Rogue's look softened _I guess there's no backing out of this now_. Rogue resolved, he only hoped that after so many years of rejection towards Kagura, that it wouldn't be returned to him. Rogue sighed as he slumped into his arm chair at his father's bedside and dozed off.

* * *

**So yeah, from now on I'm going to be focusing on only 1 or 2 characters per chapter instead of all six at once. Thanks for reading and try to drop a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cobra sighed as he strutted down the street towards the orphanage, hoping he could get in a quick nap before he had to go to work. He doubted it. He definitely couldn't oversleep and be late, he had done that once and only once. It wasn't that his boss was harsh or scary, basically the opposite in fact. It was just that the nature of his speeches were, uh, _uncomfortable _to sit through.

Then there was the topic of _that _girl. He still couldn't figure out just _why_ she seemed so familiar and it was bothering the hell out of him. That and the girl herself was bothering the hell out of him as well, she just _didn't _stop. Kinana had been incessant in her attempts to learn his name, of course he hadn't given in. Even when she wasn't bothering him over his identity, she was ranting about something.

Cobra finally reached the orphanage, plain and shitty looking. The sign had fallen off so long ago that not even Brain remembered the name of the place. None of the orphans there could comprehend how the place hasn't been shut down years ago, Brain must have connections.

"Hello Erik, welcome back," Hoteye jovially announced after Cobra had walked through the door. No one there, not even Midnight, minded using real names when Brain wasn't around.

"Hey Richard, imma take a nap, wake me up in 45." Cobra grumbled as he trudged into the room and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

An awkward silence confronted Rogue and Kagura as they sat facing each other in a booth at the Lamia Scale burger joint. Rogue looked nervous and fidgety as Kagura held a stern glare.

"So…What made you change your mind after all these years?" She questioned. Rogue sighed and look straight at her.

"I guess I should be straight with you; the reason I've been turning you down all this time is be- "

"Is it because you're gay?" Kagura interrupted.

Rogue sputtered, "What? No! Would you just listen to me?" Rogue exclaimed. Kagura looked relieved and she nodded. "I've been refusing you because my father is in the hospital, I've visited him every day for years because I don't even know whether he'll still be alive the next day. He's basically forced me to not go just this one day, for you."

Kagura stared blankly, blinking a few times, "Wow, really doofus?! You were so afraid to tell me that?! You should have told me the first time; I could have just gone to visit him with you!" She exclaimed. Rogue looked somewhat baffled, and widened his eyes.

"So…you're not angry that I've been refusing you for so long?" Rogue asked timidly. Kagura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Not nearly as angry as I'd been. In fact, I'm angrier that you've avoided telling me the truth for so long!" She retorted, her eyes fierce. Rogue inched back in his seat a bit, somewhat afraid.

"Yeah, I figured that part. Sting lectured me on it last week and it was actually my dad himself that was the deciding factor." Kagura nodded as Rogue explained.

"So what's up with your dad anyways, who is he?" Kagura asked. She had waited so long just for him to accept and she was going to get conversation out of him no matter what.

"We don't really know what the disease is, but it's really bad, he can barely ever even move enough to eat. Oh, and his name is Skiadrum Cheney." Kagura's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean like, Skiadrum Cheney the lead singer of The Dragons of Fiore?" She asked.

"Oh god…you know about that…" The pale boy whispered horridly, as the girl in the booth across from him erupted in laughter.

* * *

This was grueling, wretched, awful, and any other word synonymous with the event. Cobra had been late _Damn you Richard, you had one job. _The maroon haired teen grimaced as he attempted to retain his sanity through his boss' lecture.

"Erik are you even listening? We must uphold a sense of dignity and honor here at Crime Sorciere!" There was the other thing, the guy tended to use his real name a lot as well, "If we don't have honor, what do we have? How can we have a respectable work environment if you show up late?!" Cobra ended up tuning the man out until he calmed and finally gave him some instructions.

"There's a café some of my friends run that need us to make some deliveries to, you can handle that right? They're some good people and you might be making runs there more often." Cobra nodded, he actually had his driver's license just, well, not his own car. Crime Sorciere was actually one of those odd jobs places, took all sorts of crazy requests. This was one of the relatively easier jobs he'd partaken in so far. _Don't even wanna think about the Quatro Cerberus incident. _Cobra thought shuddering.

The place was founded and run by three people Jellal Fernandez, Ultear Milkovich, and Ultear's adopted daughter Meredy. The only employees were himself and another flamboyant guy who called himself himself Rustyrose. Apparently the boss, Jellal, had some girlfriend at Magnolia High. Something along the lines of Ezra Scorlet? He hadn't really been paying attention when he was talking about her. Despite the deranged concepts of his crew, the man paid pretty well.

He glanced down at the address Jellal had given him, particularly the café's name. _Fairy Tail, huh? _He'd heard Jellal mention them a lot, quite the praise might he add. Apparently they'd helped Crime Sorciere get on its feet in the beginning. Cobra guessed he'd be alright with making runs to the place more often, seemed like a pretty easy job overall. He parked the van around back and walked in through the front door.

"Yo, I got a delivery out back for you guys." He shouted, looking down at the clipboard of items.

"Cobra?" He heard a familiar voice, and looked up to see her pale face framed by dark purple hair.

"Oh fuck…"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't here when I said it'd be. I'll be bringing more of the slayer's stories into the fray next couple of chapters, so don't worry. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted more of the slayers added into the story. Ya know like Chelia, Orga, Zancrow and Gray? Or maybe even Acnologia and God Serena? Tell me in the reviews, and thanks for reading as always!**


End file.
